Just a joke?  Smosh
by KujiraHanma
Summary: Ian and Anthony slash - Both find a way of sharing things they are missing and discover unexpected feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a joke?**

**S****mosh –**IanxAnthony

**° Part 1 °**

Something was wrong.

They had finished recordings today and spent the rest of the evening at home – chilling. But Ian knew his best friend and he recognized that Anthony was acting away from usual today.

Should he leave his best friend alone with his thoughts or ask if he needs someone to talk?

Anthony was just sitting on his double-bed and stared at the empty side – the side which was always cold. Pikachu glanced straight at the closed door from its corner, where he released it when he needs someone or even something to hug in a lonely night. What Anthony was missing was obvious, but only hell knows the reason why – he had no girlfriend.

Ian either. Did they do something wrong?

They have so many fans all around the globe, getting love letters from countries they never will visit in their life, but here in California he was unable to find someone who fitted him. Who gave him what he needed and was not a hyperventilating fangirl.

In these situations Anthony wished he wasn't that famous.

He had to talk to Ian. He was his best friend and he had to tell him what was going on with him. They worked together, were doing silly things and had to work on all the scripts for the videos. If he wouldn't talk to Ian, their work wouldn't be that good anymore. They trust each other and had an unspoken agreement: to talk about everything that's bothering one of them, no matter how embarrassing, silly or private it was. They lived together under one roof. Sure, both of them had their own privacy, but sometimes it was necessary to talk even about that.

Some hours ago, they agreed to watch a film after work, so Anthony should go into the living room and joining Ian on the couch already.

"Hey man.", Ian welcomed Anthony.

"Hey.", he said and fell on the couch next to his best friend.

"You were acting a little weird today. Is something wrong?"

"That's why I have to talk to you."

"Sure, what's up?"

Anthony hesitated a little, but then he started talking.

"I love our job and what we are doing, but I'm also missing something and I'm sure you know exactly what I mean."

Their eyes locked and he saw that Ian did really know what he was thinking.

"We have no girlfriends.", Anthony said.

"Yes, that's right."

"Why are we incapable of finding a girl?"

"I think we are to busy to go on searching.", Ian said with his blue eyes back on the TV-screen.

"That's sad, isn't it? We have so many fans, getting love letters from all around the world."

"Forget the fangirls. They are just loving the Anthony on air, but they don't know the Anthony behind the scenes. The tired one, the Anthony in the morning or when also you have a bad day."

"What if I meet one and she has the chance to get to know the whole Anthony Padilla?"

"Don't do this, man.", Ian shacked his head in addition.

"Why not?", Anthony took the zapper from the TV-table and paused the DVD.

Ian turned his body to his friend's side, fixed the brown eyes with his blue ones before he began to speak.

"What are you exactly missing? I thought you were happy living with me in our own house, working with me. Is it sex?"

"I am happy! Of course I miss sex, but it's not the main thing I'm missing."

"Then …?", Ian waited for an answer.

He knew he was Anthony putting under pressure, but if he wouldn't, his friend would never say everything he wanted to say and continued with acting strange.

"I miss the hugs, kissing, not being alone in the king-sized-bed, a warm body beside me, just to have someone in a cold night."

"I know what you mean."

Anthony didn't say any more words – all he had to say was being said.

After some seconds, the both starring at the paused film lost in thoughts, Ian took the zapper out of his best friends hand and continued watching the DVD.

"Well, I'm not a girl and can't give you sex, but ...", Ian began and put one arm around Anthony, put their bodies closer together.

"What are you doing!", Anthony hissed.

"I have a warm body, you can talk to me about everything and I have arms to hug.", Ian explained, "Sorry man, but I can't give you more than that.", the blue eyes fixed the brown again, a soft smile laid on his lips, "I also could sleep in your bed, but I think this would be a little bit too awkward."

Anthony saw the growing grin on Ian's face and stopped defending against the gentle hug.

They continued watching the film and Anthony couldn't deny that Ian's warmth felt really good, sitting on the couch wrapped in blankets. It was an action film, a lot of explosions, shooting and blood. But there were always these unnecessary lovestories in the plot.

"I hate these lovestories in action films. They destroy the whole tension. She is only a sweet chick for the eye, has to get saved the whole time.", Anthony commended the woman, which was the hero's girlfriend.

"Maybe a good idea for our next video.", Ian agreed.

"And then the passionate kiss in the end. If we watchers aren't frustrated enough. Wait a sec!"

"You are very critical today."

"I said wait! You didn't say anything about kissing.", the brown eyes looked wide open at the person, which he was so close, which arm was still around his shoulders.

"Nope, I didn't.", Ian didn't deny.

Anthony released the hug and starred at his best friend.

"Are you saying, that you would kiss me?"

Ian only shrugged with his shoulders.

"Girls doing this, either. I think there is nothing bad about kissing ones buddy if both would feel better."

"So it would also be okay to sleep with your buddy, if both would feel better?", Anthony asked a little bit confused of his best friends offer.

"No, I wouldn't sleep with you.", Ian said calm, pinching Anthony with his blue eyes.

"Should I calm down now?"

"Yes."

Anthony took some deep breaths before he asked again.

"So you think you could kiss me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Why should I let you", Anthony found back to his self-confidence.

"On air we are often touching. Our cheeks, chest or nipples. I'm sure I have touched every part of your body except your lips and nether regions. Oh wait no! In one video I kicked into your balls!"

Ian saw the pink color, which flushed Anthony's cheeks when he was embarrassed or laugh too much. He knew without the ability of mind-reading his best friend was thinking about his offer kissing him.

"So you..", Anthony began, but before he was able to finish his sentences, Ian came closer and was getting above him.

"If you would like to try, you only have to say it.", Ian's voice was deep, turns the cheeks of his best friend even more pink.

"No, I don't want it.", Anthony explained but Ian moved a little bit closer so that their faces were only some inches apart.

"Really? That sounds not very confident to me.", Ian grinned.

Anthony tried to say 'no' again, but he was fixed by the blue eyes of his best friend, and their faces were physically closer than normal. For a moment he lost balance and felt with his back on the couch. Grabbing for stability he was finding his hand clutching into Ian's T-Shirt on his backside. After he saw in the blue eyes again, only lighted by the lamp beside the couch, he wasn't able to say 'no' any more.

He felt Ian's warm breath on his face, the other body above his own.

"O-okay.", he whispered.

"What?", Ian asked loudly.

"Damn! Kiss me!"

Neither a second later Anthony felt warm, soft lips against his own, felt the tender touch, the sweet acceptance and the warmth, which spread in all directions in his belly. He closed his eyes.

After moments of enjoying the gentle touch of their lips, Ian moved backwards and ended the brief but intense kiss.

"Wasn't that bad, wasn't is?", he asked with a satisfied grin.

"No.", Anthony said with a steamed voice and Ian moved a little away from him.

They didn't say anything, were only looking at each other and felt the hot of their lips after they separated.

The moment found his end when Ian stood up.

"See ya tomorrow! Good night.", he left Anthony on the couch and disappeared in his own bedroom.

* * *

><p>La Li Ho!<p>

Interest for a second part?

chu Kujira


	2. Chapter 2

**° Part 2 °**

The continued recordings and Anthony had stopped with acting weird. After the kiss nothing had happened between the two guys except some little hugs in front of the TV or sometimes in the afternoon, but they had always been short. The kiss was the only one that ever happened. But in their heads it was always present.

Ian asked himself if the kiss was really necessary to cheer Anthony up, but it seems to work. His friend was relaxed and didn't act strange in his surrounding. It was so risky to kiss Anthony – he could have denied or ignored Ian, at worst case they could have lost Smosh.

Was it really worth it? Kissing his best friend and business partner?

But when he remembered the sweet sensation, the soft lips and the gentle touch – nevertheless he could have lost Anthony. And he never asked what his friend felt about the kiss.

Anthony was confused. He was so surprised by the sudden kiss that he forgot to react about it. Ian's lips came too fast, were too soft to deny them. But he wondered why he had allowed the kiss – the sweet and gentle touch of their lips.

/Arww!/

Why didn't he feel disgusted?

Why the kiss did always infected his mind and penetrated him with its presence?

Ian was his friend, his best friend.

He had no romantic feelings for him, but the really question was:

Why Ian did induce the kiss?

Could it be that he saw in Anthony more than a platonic friend?

That was ridiculous!

* * *

><p>"Hey, what're you doing?", Anthony came into the room straight after the moustache and the big sunglasses with the reflecting skyline.<p>

"Just uploading the new 'Ian is bored'-Episode.", Ian said, his chin resting in his left palm.

"Ah yeah, it's Monday."

"The fans are waiting.", the bright blue eyes caught his and a smile lay on the, the hell he knows, soft lips.

Anthony was frozen at the moment. He held his breath and starred into the blue eyes, just barely noticed the smile. Ian's voice brought him back to reality.

"Where should we go on Thursday?"

"What?", he hardly recognized the question.

"Lunchtime, what would you like to eat?"

"Oh, ah, yeah. I think we should cook."

Ian gave him a sarcastic glance.

"Sure, because we are so good at cooking. I think we could die in front of the camera, by only gripping the salt."

Anthony laughed.

"Or for next 'Ian is bored' we could attend a cooking course."

"That's a good idea! But I think we'll burn the whole kitchen.", Ian laughed about the thought.

"Italian?"

"Uh?", Ian asked for the fast change.

"Eating on Thursday."

"You never get rid of pizza, don't you?"

"No pizza, I mean something like pasta like spaghetti or ravioli."

"We never ate that at Lunchtime, why not.", Ian agreed with the suggestion.

* * *

><p>On Thursday they drove to the mall to get their food. It was an Italian restaurant, which noodles were self-made and one metre long – their speciality.<p>

"We have to wait for fifteen minutes.", Anthony whispered in the camera as they had ordered their meals.

After they got their food, both went back to Ian's blue Subaru and drove back to their house, continuing filming.

At home the two friends gripped their cutlery and put the pasta on two plates.

"Now we have to check, if the noodles are really exact one metre long.", Ian explained and took a measuring tape from the kitchen drawer.

Anthony gripped one end of a noodle, pulled it out of the pasta and held it into the camera – Ian measured the length.

"Yeah!", both yelled.

"It's exactly one metre!", Ian shouted excited, his big blue eyes reflecting the excitement.

"Woah, look at these big meatballs!", Ian said to Anthony, who was holding the camera, "They're as big as the ones in the Disney Movie 'Lady and the Tramp'!", he kicked them on his plate with his fork.

"Yeah, we should eat from the same plate like the two dogs.", the taller boy suggested.

"Okay, take some noodles!", Ian offered his friend his meal.

Anthony took some noodles around his fork and put them into his mouth, also did Ian.

They were sucking and sucking the extra long noodles into their mouths not recognizing that one of them began to span between the two boys. Just when the length shrank so much that they have to pull up their heads, their eyes met and both saw the one noodle, the connection between their mouths.

Just a short glance. The camera right on its position on the black table filming both.

Ian thought it would be a great impression on the video and continued sucking. Anthony seemed to have the same idea. When they were so close together, that just a rainbow lollipop had enough space between their faces, Ian thought, or even both – they couldn't say it afterwards, that they had stopped, but the space disappeared and their lips touched – hearts racing and eyes closing. Only a few seconds of enjoying the sweet sensation, till they suddenly separated.

Now shock was written in their eyes.

"Em."

"Uh, sorry.", Ian apologized, "We, … we have to delete this scene."

"I'm..", Anthony began, but his friend interrupted.

"They taste really good, didn't they?", he changed the subject abruptly, recognizing Anthony's cheeks were blushing even more pink.

"Ah, I mean the spaghetti not the kiss!", Ian laughed.

"Yes, they're delicious.", Anthony agreed with an amused smile, "But we're rating our food in the end."

"Yeah you're right. Let's answer twitter questions."

* * *

><p>In the evening Anthony was cutting the video from today's episode of 'Lunchtime w Smosh'. He put their grimaces together, added a tune at one part and stopped at the scene with the kiss.

His heart began to race and the paused the video before their lips touched.

Why was his heart so heavy pounding in his chest?

It was just Ian, his damn best friend!

And okay, they had a short meeting of their lips, but was that so bad.

Recently – no.

He took a deep breath and pressed play. Only a few seconds then the kiss was over. Now he repeated the kiss again and again, strictly watching Ian, how he looked, how the impression of his face was when their lips separated and he also looked at himself.

Could it be that, if only for one second, they enjoyed the kiss?

Anthony shook his head. No.

He cut the scene before their lips met and pasted it into the video.

He was curious how their fans would react about it.

* * *

><p>"1st!"<p>

"1st !"

"2nd"

"Oh shit, I thought I was the 1st "

"3rd!"

"Why does the scene at 3:17 suddenly breaks up?"

"It's like they had kissed, but cut the scene."

"No, they both have girlfriends!"

"Maybe they want us to imagine that they kissed, but it's only a fake. (?)"

"They're NOT gay!"

"I hate these bromance and slash stuff!"

"Guys you are so hot! I want to believe that your lips touched just for a sec. 3"

Ian read the comments, which were posted after Anthony had finished uploading the video on the smosh-homepage.

At the first moment he was shocked.

Why had Anthony put the scene in the video? He had thought he would delete it, but now their actual kiss was indirectly showing to the whole world!

It was obvious that the fans would react like that. Ian knew that they had slash fans and sometimes the made some fan service for this group of fans, but that was pretty too much. Because he knew they were really kissing.

He stood up and gate crashed into Anthony's room, who was sitting in front of his computer.

"Why did you show the kiss on the video?"

The taller boy looked from the screen to his best friend, looking confused.

"What kiss?", he asked calmly.

"Don't playing dumb. The kiss from lunchtime!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"No, YOU shut the fuck up!"

"We're definitely not kissing in the video."

"Yes, but the fans are thinking that. Do you thought, they can't add one plus one?"

"Oh yeah, we never did ambiguous stuff. So why they should think we were kissing? Wait … oh no, we actually DID kiss!"

"I thought you would delete the scene."

"And I would like to know why you let the kiss happened."

A short silence stood between them.

"Why didn't you prevent it?"

"What about the first kiss? YOU were the one, who induced it! Was it just a joke?", Anthony confronted Ian with the kiss, which happened on the couch.

"I … I..", Ian stuttered, "Fuck!", he didn't want to quarrel with his best friend.

"Sorry, I didn't understand you."

"I said 'fuck'!"

"Aaand?"

"Dammit! I just wanted to cheer you up and now you're mad at me!", Ian shouted at Anthony and left the room.

* * *

><p>Now even their rare hugs in front of the TV found to an end.<p>

* * *

><p>La Li Ho!<p>

Hope you liked it, and feel free to subscribe! ^^

chu Kujira


	3. Chapter 3

**° Part 3 °**

After their fight Ian was disappeared. Before Anthony went to bed he got a text message on his iPhone. And only one person knew the time, when he turns off the computer.

'Hey, I'm sorry but sleep at my parent's place tonight. I'll be right back for work. Please take care of Charlie!'

Yeah, maybe it was better for both of them to avoid each other for a day.

* * *

><p>When Mrs. Hecox arrived at home after work, she saw the blue car of his son standing in front of their house. A big smile lay on her lips when she entered the living room and saw Ian sitting on the couch watching a movie.<p>

"Hello honey!", she welcomed her son.

"Hy mum!", he smiled back and saw in her direction.

"It's really nice to see you.", she said and went to the kitchen, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh yes – you're the best, mum!", she heard Ian answering from the living room.

* * *

><p>In the evening Ian's mum sat next to her son on the couch.<p>

"You're so quiet today. Happened something between you and Anthony?", she hit the nail right on the head.

Ian didn't answer, just avoid her as blue eyes as his own and starred on the TV-screen.

She had recognized that something bothers her son. He was definitely really worrying about something the whole day, because he never was that silent.

"You know that you can tell me everything, Ian.", she put her hand gentle on Ian's shoulder.

"Anthony and I had a fight."

She didn't say anything, was waiting that her son continued.

"A really, really bad fight.", he added.

"Honey, Anthony is your best friend. He will forgive you."

"I'm not so sure about that. I did something he is really mad about.", Ian sad depressed, "I'm afraid of losing Smosh, of losing Anthony.", now the big blue eyes met the same pair of his mother behind the glasses.

"My dear, Anthony is a clever young man. He wouldn't give up his work or even you because of a little fight."

"A really, really bad fight.", Ian corrected his mum, but smiled a little bit.

She sight in relief, her son was able to make little jokes again.

"Was it about a girl?", she asked.

Ian needed some seconds to answer.

"Kind of."

Ian's mother knew that Ian, and Anthony too, wasn't happy about being single, but being famous hadn't only advantages. It was more and more difficult to find a girl, who wants to date them because of their person, than being in their videos, seem they forget that the two guys were also human beings.

"I don't know if he will be able to forgive me. I did something that changed a lot between us."

"Honey, you're too worried about the situation now. Go to bed, sleep as long as you want and the world will be looking completely different tomorrow."

"Thanks mum.", he smiled again and hugged her.

She responded the hug and stroked gently his hair.

When did her little son grew this tall?

* * *

><p>It seemed that Ian had to prolong his stay. Anthony had enough work to do, so it didn't matter that Ian stayed at his parent's place a little longer. He had the whole house for himself and nobody was here, who interrupted him during working on the computer. They had to cut the next Charlie-video, but Ian could do the research at his parents and also writing the final dialogue. Making the according of Ian's moving lips wouldn't take too much time.<p>

In the late afternoon Ian came back to their house. Anthony was installing the green-screen in the living room when he heard the sound of the blue Subaru and after some seconds the opening garage door.

"Hello.", he welcomed his friend.

"Hello! Ah, you're ready for filming. That's great. I'm going to the bathroom.", Ian said quickly and disappeared.

"Do we need new recordings from Charlie?", Anthony asked knowing that his best friend heard him.

"Yes, we need two or three settings. By the way, was Charlie a good boy?"

"He was a damn fucking asshole as always.", Anthony answered jokingly, which meant everything was okay.

A minute later Ian walked into the living room with the green color around his mouth.

They started filming and Ian said his text into the camera, sometimes changing the ankle of filming his mouth or repeating it, said it in another pitch of voice.

It was hard for Anthony to watch Ian's moving lips, but that was their work and he was professional enough to do his job as good as ever. His heart started pounding but after some takes it calmed down.

As he thought – it only would take some time till everything got back to normal.

* * *

><p>Days passed by and it seemed like Anthony wasn't mad at Ian any more. But Ian didn't ask, because he was too afraid of causing another ugly fight. So he shut his mouth and took his answer out of Anthony's reactions.<p>

No, he wasn't mad at Ian any longer.

* * *

><p>He couldn't sleep. It was a hot night and Anthony couldn't decide if he should give the blanket away or not, because he felt uncomfortable sleeping without a blanket, but at the same time it was so terrible hot. After he fell asleep he woke up some hours later – a mosquito was in his room.<p>

He tried to fall asleep again, but the tiny insect flew to his ear again and again, bothers him with its sound and avoid him from sleeping. Time passed by and he was so tired, but after he turned on the light to catch the fucking damn mosquito, it seemed disappeared. Anthony finished his nightly adventure and went back to bed, switched off the light. After some minutes he heard the mosquito again and jumped out of his bed, leaving his room.

He opened another door and slipped under the blankets of the bed. The person next to him began to move and wake up.

"Anthony?", a bleary Ian asked, wondering what woke him up.

"Yeah, that's my name.", he answered sarcastically.

"What are you doing here? Leave my room or more importantly – my bed!", Ian was fully awake now.

"No.", Anthony snuggled down the pillow, "A mosquito is in my room and keeps me off from sleeping for two hours."

"Then sleep on the couch. I didn't say that you can sleep in my bed.", Ian ordered is friend out of his room.

"No, you said it would be to awkward, not that you wouldn't let me.", the taller boy answered.

Ian was too tired to keep this discussion any further, so he gave up and let Anthony stay. As long as Anthony would stay on his side of the bed, it would be okay.

* * *

><p>Anthony was wrapped in sheets, which were warmed up from Ian's body. Although it was a hot night, this kind of warmth wasn't unpleasant. Quite the contrary – just the fact that Ian lay only some inches apart released a strange but good feeling in his belly. He listened to the calm breath of his best friend and asked himself if he felt asleep again. Anthony felt kind of attracted to the warmth that came from Ian's body and couldn't prevent that his own body moved closer to the other one. He felt his heart heavily pounding in his chest, not fast, only very strong, he was afraid Ian could hear it. Then he touched Ian's back gentle with his hand.<p>

/What the fuck am I doing!/, he thought but couldn't release his hand from the warm back.

The two kisses appeared in his mind and induced a feeling in his whole body, felt like electricity was shocking trough him.

He wanted Ian to wake up!

He wanted that he recognize his touch and deep inside Anthony he desired for something that may be able to happen just now.

He moved his hand to Ian's sensitive right side and let it went down to his hips.

He knew that only this sensation was enough to wake his best friend up.

Suddenly the right hand of Ian moved and caught Anthony's, which was sliding on his body.

"What's the point of that?", Ian asked awakened and turned around, facing Anthony still holding his hand.

The moonlight was enough to see the silhouette of his best friend.

No answer returned. Ian only felt the warm breath of Anthony on his face, what meant that he was really close to him. And then their foreheads touched. Not a verbal answer, but Ian was definitely clear what this gesture meant. Their noses touched, they felt their hot and fast breath and it was only a question of time till their lips met, sending a thousand of butterflies in their stomachs. Ian's hand released Anthony's and grasped gently his best friend's shoulder, enjoying the sweet sensation of their kissing lips.

When the taller one concluded the kiss and their lips separated, their foreheads were still touching. Ian felt on his face that Anthony had opened his eyes and moved some inches away that he was able to look into his face, was he able to see his eyes in the moonlight now.

Time stood still.

Words weren't necessary, had they only destroyed the intense moment, and after Ian had seen the wish, the desire, in Anthony's dark eyes he got above the taller man and induced a passionate and deep French kiss.

He licked on the sweet lips with his tongue and entered in Anthony's mouth, where he began to play with the other tongue, which seemed not having someone to play for a long time. The kiss was hungrily and both felt like losing ground and disappeared in an ocean of deep feelings and endearments.

Anthony sent his hand over Ian's chest, touching the man above him, showing his desire and the luck he was feeling. He began to stimulate the nipples hidden under the T-shirt his best friend was wearing and recognized the little gasps he induced in Ian.

The kiss found to a short end when Ian had to separate to gasp for some air, but they continued the play of their tongues and the passionate movement of their lips. Saliva was running and both were paralyzed by the taste of the other one, wanting more and that this moment would never find to an end.

But it ended.

Trying controlling their breath and gasping for some oxygen they finally separated. Anthony's hands were on Ian's sides, where he searched for some halt, during the kiss, he thought he would get washed away. Ian's left hand was in Anthony's hair and his right one rested on the other man's hip.

Their eyes locked and slowly their breath and their hearts calmed down. When Anthony began to move, Ian brought some space between them and sat up. The taller boy looked at the mattress.

"I think I should sleep on the couch.", he said quietly and calmly.

Ian didn't answer, was only sitting on his bed and looking at his best friend. He couldn't say anything, wasn't sure what to say in these situation, so he kept quiet. What happened between them, he couldn't named it at the moment. It was new and confusing. Feelings were running through his body he couldn't describe. He was still feeling Anthony's lips on his own, tasting his best friend.

Suddenly Charlie began to drink in his cage and the sound of the drinking bottle brought both back to reality, out of their minds.

Anthony stood up, gave a last short glance at Ian, who was still sitting on his bed, and left the bedroom.

* * *

><p>La Li Ho!<p>

I've never expected that my story would be read by anyone. But yeah, and thank you all!

I'm really glad about that ^^

See you next chapter and feel free to leave your comments down below ^_^ I would like to know if you liked the chapter.

chu Kujira


	4. Chapter 4

**° Part 4 °**

The next day Ian didn't want to get up, didn't want do leave his bedroom and went in the living room where Anthony was sleeping on the couch, maybe. He couldn't sleep very long that night, was too paralyzed by the feelings and the fact that Anthony and he had kissed. But it was ridiculous to avoid his best friend, who lives under the same roof. Besides he had to feed Charlie.

"Good morning, boy. Do you want a carrot today? Oh, don't think so nasty things! It's just a carrot.", he opened the cage and pet the guinea pig's fur.

* * *

><p>When Ian walked into the living room, Anthony was standing in the kitchen pouring some milk into his cornflakes. His hair stood in all directions, so he also just got up.<p>

"Morning", Ian mumbled.

"Morning", Anthony mumbled back, just taking a short glance at his best friend, took his cornflakes and sat on the table, starting to eat them in silence.

Ian wasn't sure if they should talk about what happened. Maybe not now. He went to the fridge and took out the carrot for Charlie.

"Is it okay when I shower fist?", Ian asked.

"Sure", Anthony answered briefly, didn't stop eating his breakfast.

Ian waited some seconds, but after no reaction returned he turned back and walked in his room.

* * *

><p>Anthony felt like he hadn't slept the whole night. The kisses were running through his head, even the last one, the intense one. He didn't know why he was feeling this way now. He liked Ian, he was his best friend since so many years, but what changed?<p>

Or when did it changed?

He had so different feelings; want to do things with Ian he never had expected. But it wasn't alright. The last kiss was his fault. He had gone into his room, crawled into his bed and touched him. Ian hadn't done anything if he hadn't introduced it. So it was his fault that their friendship broke apart, that both couldn't act normal in front of each other. He had to fix it! Ian was too important to him, that he could lose his best friend due to a joke both were caught in.

* * *

><p>So Anthony went out, drove to the clubs and wanted to get drunk a little bit. Ian and he were working on their own stuffs, so they hadn't to deal with each other. For lunch Ian had driven home to his mother and after he came back in the evening he was organizing the equipment for the next video. Sometimes he had to ask Anthony a question, but Anthony felt relief, that he was able to act normal when they talked about work.<p>

When he had chosen a bar and ordered a drink, he saw a girl, which was dealing with her mobile phone, standing alone in the corner of the entry. She was not very tall, brown long hair and was wearing hotpants and a white top, over it a blue blouse knotted together under her ample bosom. She was definitely waiting of someone.

After half an hour he had watched her drinking her Red Bull cola and moving a little to the loud music. The thought crossed Anthony's mind of going to her and have some small talk. So he grasped his drink and left his seat.

"Hello!", he started a conversation, shouting into her ear due to the loud music.

"Hello", she didn't seem very happy about the fact he wanted to join her.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Ah, yes."

"A friend?", Anthony asked but she hesitated some milliseconds with her answer.

"My boyfriend."

"Why are you waiting here alone?"

"He went to the cinema with some friends and I told him to meet at the bar."

"So I'm annoying you?"

"No, with a talk the time would faster pass by.", she smiled and Anthony knew that she was lying.

Yes, she was waiting, because she had sent a message and was glancing to the entry every time someone walked in. But it wasn't her boyfriend, she was waiting for.

After some time he knew her name and that she was a student. And she didn't know what smosh was, so the conversation didn't turn into a squeaking fangirl talk. When a girl arrived at the bar, she hugged her, waved good bye to Anthony and disappeared into the bar.

* * *

><p>Two days later Anthony was styling in the bathroom.<p>

"Are you going to the clubs again?", Ian asked, when he entered the bath.

"No, I'm meeting someone."

"Business?", it was a dumb question, because if it was business Ian had known with whom and where he would met.

"I have a date.", the taller one cut right to the chase of the matter.

"Oh."

Their eyes met. Normally it wasn't a big deal that Anthony had a date, he was the good looking part of the duo, but Ian felt disappointed. He hoped Anthony couldn't see that in his blue eyes.

"Then, have fun and good luck!"

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>He was dating Annie, the girl from the bar two days ago. She had lied about having a boyfriend as he expected and later that night they had started chatting again.<p>

And after some time they became a couple.

When they shared their fist kiss, Anthony realised that the kisses with Annie would never ever reach the feelings and the intensity of the kiss he had with Ian.

When he invited her at his house the first time, he presented her to Ian. Anthony felt relief when his best friend acted normal, funny and jokingly as ever. He was happy that Ian didn't seem to have a problem with his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Today Ian and Anthony were filming "Ian is Bored" or even "Mailtime with Smosh". Ian had got some chewing gum from a fan mail and offered it to Anthony.<p>

"Would you like some?", he asked while he was holding the camera.

"Oh yeah, thanks.", but when Anthony pulled the gum out of the package he got an electric shock.

"Au! That hurt! My arm felt like dying now.", he shook his right arm, which was exposed to the electricity, "Take one too!"

"No!"

But Anthony removed it out of Ian's hand and also took the camera.

"Pull it!"

"No!", Ian picked up a piece of paper to pull the fake gum.

"No, without protection, you pussy!"

"No, I'm allergic to electricity!", Ian grasped at the gum, but didn't pull it out of the package and felt back at the wall, playing dead.

"That was fake!", Anthony laughed, so he tried to shock Ian's leg with the gum.

They both were struggling on the floor, Ian lay against the wall and suddenly they were very close. They stopped fighting, were recognizing that Anthony was between Ian's legs and one of his arms resting against the wall near Ian's head, they were looking into each other eyes, the camera still according in Anthony's left hand. The feelings from the kiss some weeks ago returned, were suddenly hearing the breath of the other one so loudly. Seconds passed by and none of them moved. Just when Anthony reduced the space between them he recognized what he was supposed to do and stopped.

"Shit!", he damned and stood up, had to leave because he was too afraid that the desire of kissing Ian again wouldn't disappear.

* * *

><p>La Li Ho everybody!<p>

Today a, I would say, calm chapter. The boys have to work things out - but I promise it will come ^^

Thanks for the gorgeous reviews!

And I have to thank Ian and Anthony too, because the scence with the gum happened in "Mailtime w/ Smosh" on Monday, 31st October ^^

See you next chapter!

chu Kujira


	5. Chapter 5

**° Part 5 °**

"Anthony, wait! We have to finish the video.", Ian stopped the tall man, who was leaving the living room, because of the realization they nearly had kissed. Again.

"Fuck!", Anthony returned and sat next to Ian on the floor, still holding the camera in his left hand, "Well, because Ian is faking dead now.."

"All our deaths are fake.", Ian interrupted, but then his best friend continued, filming himself.

".. leave suggestions for 'Ian is bored' in your comment down below and we'll see you next Monday! BYE!"

"Bye, bitch!", Anthony filmed Ian at the End and gave the camera to the other boy, turned around to leave now, "Wait!", Ian stopped him again.

"What?", he shouted back, angry about himself and the whole situation they got roped into so easily.

"We have to talk.", Ian said calm.

"I don't think so.", Anthony was still trying to leave the room.

"Yes, there is nothing we have to talk about.", the man with the blue eyes got sarcastic.

"Don't get sarcastic!"

"We can't continue working if we don't work our problems out. You know that."

"Problems? So you call it, a PROBLEM. Ian, we nearly kissed, AGAIN! And you know THAT!"

"Yeah.", Ian was still sitting on the floor, holding the off turned camera in his hands and was looking on the grey carpet.

"So what do you want me to do? I have a girlfriend, god damnit!"

"I want you to sit down on the couch and calm down.", Ian said, stood up from the floor, took a seat on the couch and then looked at Anthony.

The other man avoided his glance and his cheeks were flushed with red colour, but after some seconds in silence, he sat down in front of Ian.

"I know you don't like it, but we have to talk about what's happening between us. What had changed.", Ian began calmly, "The kisses are not the problem, the problem are the feelings, that are confusing us. Am I right?"

"Pfff, what feelings? I'm not gay, man!"

"Anthony, please stop.", Ian could be very childish but at the moment he was the grown-up.

"The first time it happened I thought it was a joke. I just wanted to cheer you up, but then I realised that I really liked it. More than I had ever expected. The second one was an accident. So I came to my question: why did you put it into the video?"

Anthony sighed, but then he answered.

"I was curious how the fans would react. I was confused and thought the fans would see if something between us had changed. I wanted to check if something had really changed. I'm sorry.", he apologized for putting the scene in the video, calmed down already.

"I'm not mad at you because of that.", Ian smiled warmly, "But the third one was different. I think I don't have to explain that."

Anthony shook his head, still looking down to the carpet.

"I enjoyed the kiss.", Ian began and suddenly their eyes met, "I'm as confused as you, but I can't deny that there are feelings. Feelings, which are far away from friendship. What about you?", he didn't want to pressuring Anthony, but he needed an answer.

"I don't understand why I have the thoughts of kissing you, wanting to touch you not as a friend would touch a friend. I hoped it would be just a phase, that these feelings would disappear."

"Maybe they will. Maybe it needs some more time. And until they disappear we have to deal with them."

"Yeah, not a good solution."

Ian laughed.

"No. I'm sorry; this entire situation is my fault."

"No, I was the one who came in your bedroom that night."

"That damn mosquito!", Ian said as he said 'the damn neighbour' what induced a little smile on Anthony's face, "Okay, I'm bringing the unopened mail back in our garage and then I'll order pizza."

"Sounds good.", Anthony was stroking his belly, turning back to their normal behaviours.

* * *

><p>Ian left the house. Annie had come for a visit and he wanted to give her and Anthony some time alone. Some time for just themselves. He liked her, but he had also recognized the signals Anthony was sending, that he was asking wordless of having the house alone with her. Ian knew what this meant. Finally, he didn't want to be in the room next to them while they had sex, too. He knew the walls were thin as paper and now, in their situation of confusing feelings, his heart would hurt if he heard just the tiniest voice. Or saw Anthony coming back from the shower with his cheeks flushed and a glace of full satisfaction in his brown eyes. That would be too much, definitely.<p>

The blue eyes fitted perfectly to the blue car paint of the Subaru, which were reflecting the Californian sun during Ian was driving. At the beginning he didn't really knew where to go, but then he decided to visit some friends, maybe playing some games on XBOX or spending with them some time at the mall.

It wasn't easy. He couldn't deny that he felt jealously. Felt the transparent thread, which was pulling him so strongly in Anthony's direction. The thread was always present and he was afraid that something romantically could happen between them again. On the other hand Ian wanted something to happen. He wanted to feel Anthony's bare skin, the heat and their desperately fast pounding hearts.

He was so pathetic.

How long will it actually take till the feelings both didn't want to have for each other will disappear?

* * *

><p>Saturday. The end of a week full of work and after Mari's video was uploaded Anthony and Ian began to enjoy their weekend. Anthony felt bad about spending so much time with Annie and not with Ian. He wished Ian had a girlfriend, too. Then they could go on double dates. He just wanted to see Ian happy. And now he wasn't.<p>

Annie had told him that a big student party was going on this Saturday and Anthony got a plan.

"Come on! Why not? A lot of hot student babes on the dance floor, it's perfect for you. You like dancing, you're very good at dancing and so you can drag somebody off.", Anthony tried to persuade Ian to join Annie and him at the party.

"We bought you ticket already.", Annie said, was waving three tickets for the party in her hand.

"You just want me there to be able to drink alcohol. I don't want to be the driver.", Ian rejected.

"No, you don't have to drive. Annie will. She will drive us home after the party.", Anthony explained.

Ian glanced at the woman next to his best friend and she nodded with a smile on her face.

"Okay.", he gave up.

Alcohol, girls and dancing wasn't a bad program for Saturday night at all.

* * *

><p>La Li Ho!<p>

Next chapter Ian and Anthony at the party! Thanks for reading and all the nice comments!

Its getting exciting between the two boys again! ^^

chu Kujira


	6. Chapter 6

**°Part 6° **

Annie came with a red French car – a Renault Espace. It was her parents' car, because as a student she hadn't the money for an own one. She was very good looking dressed for the party, was very pretty after all. Ian hadn't spent so much time in the bathroom, his hair didn't need much time to style and jeans and t-shirt were easily found. Anthony took a bit longer in the bath, because of his hair and shaving. Yes, shaving was a point, but due to daily routine that didn't take long, too.

When Annie arrived Anthony gave her a kiss.

"Hello, Ian! Ready for tonight?", she welcomed him.

"Hell yeah!", he answered euphorically and made a short dance move.

"You look really good! Looking for a girlfriend tonight, huh?", she said.

"Not better than really good looking? I'm damn sexy!", Ian replied.

She laughed, "Oh sorry for choosing the wrong words, damn sexy man."

"I will forgive you.", he smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready.", Anthony said, "We can go."

So the three left the house and drove to the student party.

* * *

><p>It had two dance floors. The first was chart music with some old songs between them and the second floor was playing techno mix.<p>

"Oh, well … that's not really the music I'm listening to.", Anthony shouted into Ian's and Annie's ears.

"It's not so bad at all. If I can dance to it, it's okay.", Ian answered.

"Yeah, the music isn't really good, but you can change the floor if it's getting really bad."

First, they ordered something to drink. Because Annie was the driver she ordered just non alcoholic drinks. Ian chose vodka Red Bull and Anthony a beer.

At the beginning the second floor was closed, but after some time, when enough people were joining the location, they opened the other floor. Ian rubbernecked, was checking the girls and looked for someone to chat. He knew that Anthony wanted to be alone with his girlfriend and he wanted to leave them before they got too flirty, too kissing and too cuddly dancing. It was even too early for him to confront his confusing feelings with the frustratingly situation in front of him. He liked Annie, but his mind was still saying him, that he wanted to change position with her, that he wanted to be the one Anthony was hugging, and more importantly that he was kissing. He was easily jealous.

Their ways separated. Ian said he would like to check the chicks and disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Are you worried about him?", Annie asked, after Ian had left and she saw the sad impression on her boyfriend's face.

"A bit. He seems a little depressed since we are together. I hope he finally finds someone who really likes him. You know it's difficult for us to find some girl, who likes the person we are and not our famous status.", Anthony explained.

"Yeah, I know.", she said calmly with a soft smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Ian hadn't long to search. He found a group of four girls and began to chat with them. Not the usual flirty chat, he asked what they were studying and followed them on the dance floor. He was a good dancer and he knew that girls liked it, when they could dance with a male partner. So he moved to the music and glanced at the girls to find out which one was more his type or more drunk to be ready for a closer dance. He alternate between them and after some time his result was, that two of them didn't want to dance with him, well bad for them, and one of them had a boyfriend. So just one had left. When both began to dance more intimately, she asked a question, which Ian wished she would never had asked.<p>

"I have a weird question."

"Would you like to ask it?"

"I think I have seen you before. Are you one of the two guys from this Youtube-duo?"

"Ah, yes."

"Oh god, really! From Smosh?"

He nodded.

"Hey, that's really Ian from Smosh!", she told her friends immediately.

"Wow! I love your videos!", the three other girls came over to them again and started asking questions about Smosh, if Anthony was here, too and so on.

"Sorry, I need something to drink.", Ian apologized and disappeared.

"Shit! I was so close. Now I have to start again.", he went to the bar and ordered another alcoholic drink.

Suddenly he saw Anthony, who was looking in his direction. After only a few seconds their eyes met and both were holding the expression.

Ian thought if he should tip him off the four girls, but Anthony wasn't alone. If they would see Annie, they would leave. Ian drank his glass empty, which destroyed the glance with his best friend, who was standing some meters away, and left the bar. He had to find another girl, had to play with his charm again and eventually find some girl, even for some fun for one night.

The more alcohol Ian drunk the more desperate he got. The truth hit him right on the head and it wasn't what he liked to expect. After some time, he was chatting with some other girls from a different university, when Ian felt something on his arm. Something warm. When he saw in the direction the sensation had come, he saw Anthony and their eyes met for a short time. Just some milliseconds and it was over again – but it was so different.

What did this mean?

Why had Anthony touched his arm and had sent him this kind of look?

Was he playing with Ian – playing with his forbidden feelings?

* * *

><p>When they met again the kind of look hadn't change and this time Ian reflected the glance. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or something else – he only knew that his heart was pounding heavily in his chest when his eyes met the brown ones. He saw Anthony saying something in Annie's ear and then he left her. Left her and pushed his way through the crowd to Ian. When Ian recognized, that he was coming in his direction he held his breath.<p>

"Follow me.". Anthony just said and Ian obeyed.

They went to one of the bars and Anthony ordered two shots – tequila.

The next moment the alcohol was burning down their throats.

Anthony ordered a second round.

And a third.

"What's up?", Ian finally asked after the third tequila, but his best friend just paid, grasped his arm and went through the mass of people.

"Anthony! Hey, where are we going?", but as an answer they arrived in a dark corner and Ian felt the wall against his back.

"It's your fault!", Anthony shouted.

"I don't know what you mean? I'm drunk, don't be so complicated."

"This whole situation is your fault!"

"I think I missed something. Wasn't it you, who brought me in this corner?"

But Anthony didn't answer now and when Ian looked up to his taller friend he saw the answer right in front of him.

Why?

Why now?

What was different?

And then he felt the sweet, the gentle and the so adorable lips on his own again.

All the questions disappeared.

Ian answered the kiss, pulled Anthony closer to himself and after some soft touches of their lips, Anthony's tongue slipped over and into Ian's mouth. A passionate kiss followed and both were kissing desperately, hungrily and enjoyed the warmth and the gentle touches. A warm feeling spread into their stomachs and Ian got the behavior of the kiss. The kiss was calm but so more passionate than ever a kiss in their life before.

"Wait..", Ian stopped the kiss, "What was the tequila for?"

"Idiot, shut up and put your damn tongue in my mouth!"

Ian was confused, but he was also drunk. So he didn't care that much about it. He felt Anthony's hands, which glided over his body, the lips on his and the gorgeous kiss they were performing. They were stunned by the feelings the kiss created in their bodies, everything around them disappeared and the only thing they heard the only thing they recognized was the other one. Ian put his arms on Anthony's back, pulled him closer, increased their connection and allowed Anthony's tongue the entrance in his mouth – passionate and deep again. He played with the warm and wet tongue and gasped when Anthony rubbed his nipples through the t-shirt.

"Stop!", Ian pushed his friend away.

"What? You damn like it!", Anthony replied.

Yeah, that was the problem. He was getting aroused.

"What changed your mind?", Ian asked, tried to change the subject.

"You want to talk about it? Now?"

Ian nodded.

"I'm drunk, too. The alcohol changed my mind."

"So you wouldn't do it again? What if I want to kiss you? Will you let me?", Ian challenged.

"Of course not! I have a girlfriend!"

"So? But you're cheating on her right now!"

Anthony didn't answer, just starred puzzled at his best friend.

Ian got angry. He reduced the space between them, which Anthony had made after their broken up, put a hand on his cheek and pulled him into their next kiss. He didn't let Anthony play with him. When he wanted Ian then he should take him! Not fucking around and playing the confused, the sacrifice. Ian only knew that Anthony was always special for him and if their friendship had turned into something unexpected like love than it was okay. He was okay with that. With Anthony at his side, everything was okay.

This kiss was hard and wild. Anthony should recognize what he wanted and if he didn't want to love Ian back, Ian wouldn't be mad. But the kiss told him that his best friend was dealing with the same warm and butterfly-like feelings he had to. The kiss turned into a soft and gentle one, were they returning to their spot in the corner and now Ian pressed Anthony against the wall. Even if Anthony made his decision against his true feelings, Ian was kissing him so passionately, that he would never be able to forget it. He washed him away with all his skills of kissing, touching and expressing the hottest and most aroused feelings inside the taller man.

When Anthony felt a vibration on this butt, he thought it was the bass of the music but then he remembered his iPhone in his pocket. He finished the kiss.

"Annie wants to drive home in five minutes. She has an exam tomorrow.", Anthony said.

Oh yes, she was a student.

"Everything alright?", Ian asked sorrowfully, because his friend was still looking on his iPhone.

"Yes, we have to go.", he slipped out of the corner, passed Ian and went to the entrance, but his arm grasped Ian's and pulled him gently through the crowd of people.

Ian was glad that he was behind him, because so Anthony couldn't see that his cheeks flushed.

* * *

><p>"Ah, here are you!", Annie welcomed them, "Sorry, I have to call you but we have to go. I'm already longer here than I had planned."<p>

"No, it's okay. We don't mind.", Anthony answered on their way to the car.

On their way home they didn't talk. Just Annie was asking them if they had fun and liked the party.

Of course they had. But now they were thinking about a special event that happened on the party.

Ian could name the feelings he had for Anthony. But he would never say the three words to him, as long as he knew Anthony wasn't ready for them. Because these words would change everything between them. As long as they were unspoken, both were able to be nothing more than best friends.

* * *

><p>At home the door closed and Annie had left after a short bye-bye-kiss, both were finding their selves in the living room. Due to the electric light Anthony saw the bride blue eyes, saw that they were looking at him – were waiting.<p>

Was this the end of the night or just the end of the last step?

* * *

><p>La Li Ho!<p>

HOLY CRAP the 6th CHAPTER! Thanks to all my great readers all around the globe!

Yeah, they are in a very interessting situation now. I'm a bit undecided what should happen in chapter 7. Maybe you might tell me what you would like to read next?

I wish you all a Merry Christmas!

chu Kujira


	7. Chapter 7

**°Part 7°**

Ian was still standing in front of Anthony, was still looking at him. It was one of these moments everything could change – change forever.

It was their decision; both had to agree with it to find the final solution. Ian knew what he wanted, but was Anthony ready to dare the next step? Was he up for a new experience, even if he couldn't deny the fear?

"Say something.", Ian said calm and with a warm voice.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Shut up, you know exactly what I'm talking about.", he hadn't changed his voice, but after Anthony hadn't answered and Ian saw him struggling with his mind, he started again, wanted to help his best friend, "Why are you hesitating?"

"I didn't hesitate, I kissed you!", the taller man replied.

"Yes, but you're hesitating now."

"Damn, I … how should I explain?", he asked himself.

Silence rose between them in which Anthony tried to collect his thoughts and continued talking after a few seconds. A warm feeling stayed in his chest, which forced him on a hormonally ride on the rollercoaster.

"I kissed you, because I've fallen in love with you.", he finally said it.

Said the words, which had the ability to change everything.

"But I don't love you. Do you know what I mean? The difference between these two definitions?"

Ian nodded but Anthony tried to explain his feelings so that there were no misunderstandings.

"I want to kiss you, touch you and learn new things from being together with you in this special way, but there is a second part of me, which holds me back. This part didn't want a change in our relationship. This part don't want to cross the road on the other side."

"And why aren't you just listen to your heart?"

"Because I'm afraid of losing myself in the feelings, that I can't turn back time after what will happen. What should we do, if we realized it had been better we never agreed to this situation. You are my best friend and the most important person in my life. I don't want to lose you because of these teenager feelings."

"You are afraid of the risk.", it wasn't a question.

"Yeah, because I have to deal with these feelings so long, can't deny, can't disappear them whatever I did or am doing, I know that, if I cross the line, I will never come back."

"Would it be so bad, if you won't be able to come back?"

"My heart says no, my principals say yes. I'm in a damn chicken-and-egg situation!"

Ian reduced the space between his friend and himself and took one hand of the taller man.

"You keep your girlfriend and I continue searching, but we can also have a secret.", Anthony looked into Ian's blue eyes after his best friend made this suggestion.

"A secret? You mean you and me in a secret affair?"

"You don't love me, but have romantic feelings for me – so this would be the best solution."

"And what about you? Would it be okay for you?", Ian had to smile after Anthony asked him.

He knew that Anthony cared about him.

"No, I understand exactly what you mean with fallen in love but not loving someone. Maybe this arrangement will grow into love sometimes."

"Yeah, maybe. And what should we do if we can't go back after we crossed the line?"

"Then it will be fine.", now Anthony had to smile too and he began to come closer to Ian.

It didn't take long since their lips touched and formed a gentle and briefly kiss, were both tasting the sweet taste and felt how the warm feeling in their chest increased. It was one of the best feelings they ever had.

How could it be, that kissing Ian, tasting these lips he filmed so often with their camera, which he watched endless times in cutting their videos, how could it be, that this sensation was so a wonderful experience?

The romantic feelings for Ian had grown and grown, were filling his chest with a warm emotion like a million tiny butterflies were dancing around his heart. And this kiss was satisfying the starving after his best friend.

Their hearts were pounding fast and hard in their torsos, were they falling on the couch and after some seconds the kiss found to an end. Both were looking at each other, starring in the fascinating eyes of the other one, was Ian's hand on Anthony's cheek.

"Like everything began.", Ian whispered.

"Transformers 3.", Anthony said.

"My successful try of kissing you."

"Stop talking before I change my mind.", the taller one pulled Ian closer, was he the one, who lay on the couch and took off the shirt of the blue eyed man above him.

It wasn't like he had never saw Ian like this – shirtless – like he had never touched the warm skin of this man, but this situation was different. Extremely different from all situations before. Anthony stroke over Ian's cheeks, which let the man above him smile, then his hands moved down his neck, over his chest and stopped by the sensible nipples.

Ian was enjoying Anthony's hands slipping over his bare body, had he dreamed about it hundreds of times, but in real it was even better than in his thoughts. When Anthony began to play with his nipples, Ian couldn't hold on any more and undressed his best friend from his t-shirt. It flow through the room and landed in a corner. Then he looked back to his friend, saw him lying on their couch, half naked and with the familiar red color on his cheeks. Just this picture of Anthony aroused Ian extremely.

"I want to do more things than kissing and a little bit touching.", Ian explained his craving.

It was not hard for him to say the truth, because he was hiding his romantically feelings too long and now was finally the time he could say whatever he wanted. Ian was nervous after he said that, was his heart pounding heavily while he was waiting of an answer, but Anthony had the right to know what he really wanted.

"You are that sexually aroused by me?", the taller man asked with a sly smile.

"Yes.", Ian answered, was a lot of desire in his voice, "Your bedroom?"

"Why not yours?"

"Charlie."

"That's a point. … My bedroom."

Both jumped from the couch and in the next moment they fell on Anthony's bed, was the Mexican, who landed on his plush Pikachu, throwing it out of it and on the floor, where it couldn't disturb them in any way.

Shoes were dropping on the floor, belts were opening and after the sheets were completely make up a mess, their jeans were pulled from their legs and left somewhere in the bedroom.

Now they were looking at each other again. Their breaths were going very fast and both could felt the heat of the other body, which was induced due to the excitement of what was coming.

Hands were moving over the other one's body. Not that they haven't touched each other, but in this situation, with this circumstances, it was completely different. Every touch was so more intense, was sending electric shocks trough their bodies and increasing their lust. Ian's hand slipped over the waistband of Anthony's boxers, passed it and glided over the other man's leg now. During the touching and discovering Ian had begun to kiss Anthony's neck, was creating a hot line with his tongue on his skin. When Anthony started to continue the stimulation of Ian's nipple, the blue-eyed man stayed at one spot and began to suck on the sweet and from the sweat salty skin. The play with his nipples induced a gorgeous feeling in his chest to his heart till his toes. He felt them hardening between Anthony's fingers. Ian licked over the stain he had left on the Mexican's neck, and as it was a sign, Anthony pushed Ian some inches away and let one of the hard nipples met with his tongue.

Ian had to groan when he felt the sensation. The warm and wet tongue, which was playing with this sensible spot of his body. But he has to stop it, before it would take all this to a prematurely end. So he pulled Anthony gently down into the sheets and started a new kiss. Passionate, intense and with all the skills he owned it his twenty-four years. He tried to focus his desire on the kiss, but during playing with the other tongue, Ian couldn't deny what he really wanted. The only satisfaction he wanted.

Would Anthony let him do it?

Would he allow him to cover him in sexual excitement?

His hand moved down the chest, down the stomach and after it had passed it, it slipped into Anthony's boxers, touched the half erected member.

"Shit! What are you doing?", Anthony stopped the kiss, shock was standing in his eyes, but then he saw the expression on Ian's face. It was pure lust and just one desire – to give both full satisfaction.

"I want to make you come.", Ian straightly said, was his hand still touching the cock of his best friend.

He grabbed it and began to move his hand slowly up and down, began to stimulate the half erected member.

Anthony stopped struggling against it, closed his eyes and said something he knew Ian would never be able to stop after the words released his mouth.

"Remove the boxer."

A short glance of Ian, if he had understood Anthony's words correctly and at the next moment, the boxer was flying through the room. But before he could continue the stimulation a hand on his chest stopped him.

"Remove yours, too.", Anthony said with a deep red color on his cheeks.

It had induced a smile on Ian's face, a warm and lovely smile and he began to undress the last cloth on his body.

"Now you can continue.", he gave Ian the okay to stimulate his member again.

He had seen what he wanted to see – that all this was arousing Ian, that he – Anthony – let his best friend feeling lust and sexual excitement.

The taller man began to gasp due to the stimulation. His member was full erected now and he knew that it wouldn't take very long to make him come – come in Ian's hand. Only this thought was increasing his arousal. When the end was imminent Anthony sat up, grabbed Ian's cock and start to stimulate it in the same rhythm like the moves on his member.

Ian was surprised by the sudden change in their position and situation, but he welcomed it. And the feeling of Anthony's fast and hot breath on his neck was gorgeous! But nothing in comparison to the long and slim fingers, which were treating his erection.

The breathing went faster, the gasping louder and the members harder. And after an increasing the speed of the up and down of their hands, both ejaculate in the other friend's hand.

After some seconds of catching some breath, Ian wrapped his arms around Anthony and stayed in this embrace for a while.

"That was great.", Anthony said, reciprocated the hug.

"Much better than I had expected.", Ian agreed.

"We shouldn't stay like that. We catch a cold."

"No, I don't want to!", Ian protested with his childish voice.

Now Anthony ruffled trough Ian's hair to bother him.

"No, stop that!", Ian grabbed Anthony's hands to stop them.

"Then this was the last time you forced me into such a sexual gay-play."

"What?", Ian starred perplexed at his best friend.

"Just a joke.", the other one smiled.

Both were looking in the so well known eyes of the other one, were repeating what happened that night in their minds.

After all, this had the potential of turning into something called love.

The End

* * *

><p>La Li Ho!<p>

I'm so sorry, but this is the final chapter of the story. Ian and Anthony should discover their romantically feelings for each other and accept them and we reached the goal. I have to thank all of you for supporting me during the whole story! Without you I had never written so much, and had so much fun during creating every single chapter!

Maybe I'll start a new story about Ian and Anthony. Well, we will see.

Thank you very much!

chu Kujira


End file.
